I Miss You-nanodayo
by monica2mochi
Summary: When he did not know that, what he said that night to you will affect him... Midorima x Reader. Warn: Angst. RxR Please...


I **Miss You-Nanodayo**

KnB Fanfiction

Midorima **x** Reader

When he did not know that, what he said that night to you will affect him... Midorima x Reader. Warn: Angst. RxR Please...

Story owned by me.  
KnB owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei  
Rated T  
Genre: Romance &amp; Angst

"I am sorry [f/n] but we have to end our relationship." That what the green-haired man said to me while you look at his beautiful green eyes that make a serious gaze.

"Because I don't deserve you-_**nanodayo**_."

"Okay thank you for the nice three months of our **relationship." I said** while I smile and trying to not let any of my tears fall from my eye.

Then you left the park without saying goodbye. When you reach the outside of the park you ran away as fast as you could to let all of your sad feelings go. Then, your mind wander again to what happens before...

Flashback **1 hour** ago

You were covering your body with your blanket because you got a fever. And, the fever not went to high so you look normal. You are still in the land of daydream when your phone ringing like hell.

When you saw the caller-**id,** you are automatically smiling because you see his name Midorima-_**kun**_. And, you immediately answer the telephone.

"Hello, [f/n] sorry for bothering you ... But can you come to the park? It's not like I want to see you anyway, but can you come here-_**nanodayo**_?"

"**Ok ... tsundere**, but when?" you said while laughing evilly inside. Even if you are sick, your number one medicine is he and you actually like it when he became a _**tsundere**_ so you could tease him.

"1 hour from now. And, remember I'm not a _**tsun**_-." He said, but got cut because you said.

"Adios _**tsundere**_" and you close the call.

Back to the present

And, you remember what he said to you...

"[f/n] we have to end our relationship."

Then you remember when the first time he said he love you and he kissed you.

Flashback

That day the sunset become really pretty because you are watching it with your crush sitting beside you in the school rooftop. At first, it went really quiet until he decided to break the ice.

"[l/n] will you become my girlfriend?"

"Yes Midorima-_**kun**_." That is what you said while your face blushing red madly even the emperor hair lose when it compared to you.

And, suddenly his face come near your face. Then, you decided to close your eyes and you felt his warm breath then, his lips gently touch your lips. And, that kiss felt like eternity for you two, but actually it is just five seconds.

He took your first kiss, but it felt really sweet. Then, he hug you really tight.

"Oha-_**asa**_ said that this afternoon lucky item is a kiss from your dearly **beloved." He said** after **he releases** his hug and lips from you.

And, then you smile while thinking that how lucky [horoscope sign] can be this day.

Flashback end

You did not notice that, **there was a truck** went crushing the roadblock. And, enter the pavement that you walked on.

There is just one thought in your head now.

'Why didn't I ask for one last kiss? Typical idiot me...' and you are laughing really hard until the truck hit you.

The last sound you heard is that people screaming and an ambulance sound. And, his voice said "[f/n] [f/n] [f/n] please wake up don't leave me ... please [f/n] I still have to explain that what happened in the park is an April mop."

And, when he touches you. He feels your hand is really hot and realize that you have a fever. And, it shocked him for the fact that you have a fever. And, forced yourself to go to the park. He realized how idiot he is now.

"Midorima-_**kun**_ Cough ... Cough ... I-I-I ... L-Love... y-you." That is what you said to him with all of the strength left in your body.

A few hours later...

You woke up and to see that you are in a dark room. And, when you take a peek on your right side you see yourself still got operated by the doctor. And, you realized that you are a ghost now and located in the emergency room.

When you go outside the emergency room. You can see him the person you always love. And, you heard him saying.

"Why did I miss you so much [f/n]? Why did I feel that you are going to leave me forever [f/n]? I just met you a few hours ago and see your pure innocent smile that I love so much. I really miss you [f/n]-_**nanodayo**_!"

And, then he cried and your eyesight becomes blurred. And, you feel that you will fade away in any second so you run closer to him and crush your lips to his. Moreover, his lips still feels so sweet like the first time both of you kissed. You felt relieved...

"_**mmmh**_ ..._**mmmmh**_ ..."

He felt someone is kissing him! And, when he opened his eyes he saw [f/n], but after a few seconds later she is gone...

Then he heard the sound of the door of the emergency room opened...

"I'm so sorry but…"

Then everything when black for Midorima.

The End

.


End file.
